1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell and, more particularly, to a flat-panel direct methanol fuel cell module capable of solving the fuel leakage problem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fuel cell is an electrochemical cell in which a free energy change resulting from a fuel oxidation reaction is converted into electrical energy. Fuel cells utilizing methanol as fuel are typically named as Direct Methanol Fuel cells (DMFCs), which generate electricity by combining gaseous or aqueous methanol with air. DMFC technology has become widely accepted as a viable fuel cell technology that offers itself to many application fields such as electronic apparatuses, vehicles, military equipments, aerospace industry and so on.
DMFCs, like ordinary batteries, provide dc electricity from two electrochemical reactions. These reactions occur at electrodes (or poles) to which reactants are continuously fed. The negative electrode (anode) is maintained by supplying methanol, whereas the positive electrode (cathode) is maintained by the supply of air. When providing current, methanol is electrochemically oxidized at the anode electrocatalyst to produce electrons, which travel through the external circuit to the cathode electrocatalyst where they are consumed together with oxygen in a reduction reaction. The circuit is maintained within the cell by the conduction of protons in the electrolyte. One molecule of methanol (CH3OH) and one molecule of water (H2O) together store six atoms of hydrogen. When fed as a mixture into a DMFC, they react to generate one molecule of CO2, 6 protons (H+), and 6 electrons to generate a flow of electric current. The protons and electrons generated by methanol and water react with oxygen to generate water. The methanol-water mixture provides an easy means of storing and transporting hydrogen, much better than storing liquid or gaseous hydrogen in storage tanks.
The DMFC module usually includes a current collector (or also referred to as charge collector board) and a flow board, which both play important roles. The current collector collects the electrons generated from the electron-chemical reaction, and the flow board manages and controls the distribution of the fuel. In the past, the flow board design has focused on enabling fuel to pass smoothly through the fuel channel into the membrane electrode assembly (MEA).
Hitherto, the flat-panel direct methanol fuel cell has been developed into a mature phase and has relatively higher performance and reliability. However, the prior art flat-panel direct methanol fuel cell still has several drawbacks such as fuel leakage. There is a need to provide an improved flat-panel direct methanol fuel cell module capable of solving the aforesaid prior art problems.